Strawberries & Cream
by duskbutterfly
Summary: It had started out as a way to get back at Deeks for continuing to call her "Sugar Bear" long after Justin and Melissa had been gathering dust, on top of dust, down in archives. And she did genuinely like yogurt and strawberries, just perhaps not quite as much as she was making out. Densi Fluff, a series of food related drabbles. Chap Two: Deeks regrets buying Kensi and ice cream..
1. Strawberries & Cream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or in anyway profit from writing about NCIS LA.

**A/N:** I have no defence for this story, it popped into my head and refused to leave.

* * *

**Strawberries & Cream**

It had started out as a way to get back at Deeks for continuing to call her "Sugar Bear" long after Justin and Melissa had been gathering dust, on top of dust, down in archives. And she did genuinely like yogurt and strawberries, just perhaps not quite as much as she was making out.

She knew as soon as she saw the cute little tubs in the deli she had to have them. Vanilla bean yogurt. Not the crap 'vanilla flavour' or the prissy 'French Vanilla' that were no more genuine than white chocolate (which, for the record contains no actual cocoa) but in these little pots, spread evenly through hand churned premium yogurt, was the unmistakable little black seeds which had real connoisseurs salivating. And right there next to the display was a cart complete with little tasting cups and the reddest strawberries she'd ever seen. Catching the eye of the young man behind the cart, who would be pushing it to be a day over 17 despite the devilish tilt to his grin, she strolled casually over turning on her signature come hither smile as she snagged one of the testers and dipped the mini spoon into the yogurt and popped it in her mouth.

The yogurt was easily the best she'd ever tasted but what caught her eyes was the all too hasty gulping sound the young man made as she slowly drew the spoon out of her mouth for another tiny mouthful of heaven. Without conscious decision she lent over and snagged a strawberry just inches from his hand, dunked it in the yogurt and lifted it to her lips. Watching his pupils dilate had the plan forming in Kensi's mind with startling clarity.

Deeks always complained she didn't eat a proper breakfast. Well this week, just for him, she would. With a wink to the now stuttering young man Kensi added two six packs of yogurt and two punnets of strawberries to her basket and decided ideas for quick dinners could wait till next visit.

Kensi orchestrated her entrance into the bullpen, having tucked her extra yogurt and berries in the fridge (there wasn't anyone stupid enough to eat anything with Kensi's name on it) to coincide with Deeks' arrival allowing her time to set up her little scene while he put down his bag and exchanged greetings with the others before drifting over to lean against her desk as he always did when he felt he hadn't received sufficient attention yet.

Kensi dunked her strawberry into her yogurt, pretending to be more focused on the file she'd arranged open before her, lifting it as though not really thinking about it to her lips and gently licking the yogurt off before biting into the juicy flesh. The murmur of appreciation was only partly for show, this was by far the most delicious way to feed her vanilla addiction and the rich strawberry hit was so much better than any spoon she'd ever come across. She had her next strawberry in hand almost before she'd finished savouring the first, dipping it carefully into the yogurt so that it had a good thick coating of the rich velvety cream before raising it back to her lips, her tongue darting out to meet it.

She flicked her eyes up to meet Deeks' as her tongue rasped against the dimpled surface of the strawberry; the yogurt coating disappeared in its wake. The lack of a witty remark combined with the darkening of those ocean blue eyes had Kensi sure she had the upper hand.

She paused just shy of biting into her strawberry, "Are you eyeing off my breakfast Deeks?" she asked sweetly before sinking her teeth into her succulent fruit, practically moaning with pleasure at the sweet rush of flavour.

Deeks made something that could be innocently described as a weak cough, which had Kensi triumphing. Turned out the man in the deli wasn't alone in his inability to stay cool although Deeks was far more subtle. The hand, which had started to move toward his throat, was quickly stilled latching instead onto the corner of her desk. Although it was more like a death grip than a causal placement of his hand, his knuckles swiftly turning white.

"Wouldn't dream of it Sugar Bear." The remark was flippant but the endearment had lost too much of its usual silken delivery. In fact it was closer to being ground out, earning snickers from Sam and Callen who'd been watching the show with unmasked amusement.

"Good, because you know how I get when people come between me and what I want," she paused meaningfully as she snagged another strawberry, taking her time to coat it yogurt. Lifting her strawberry she continued, "and this is the most velvety, rich vanilla yogurt that has ever graced our fair -"

One moment the strawberry had been mere inches from her lips the next the tips of her fingers were being caressed by Deeks lips, his scruff scratching lightly on the thousands of tiny nerve endings as he lent in and snaffled it, leaving her with just the green leaves and the memory of this lips closing gently over her finger tips. That and the image of him licking his lips as me smirked back at her, pointing out he'd been telling her for ages, how important a good breakfast was.

After making all the right protestations and vowing vengeance for her stolen berry Kensi was forced to continue with her breakfast rather than concede that while she may have started out on top, he had definitely won that round.

And she would have a hard time ever looking at a strawberry quite the same way again.


	2. Temptation on a Hot Day

**AN: **I saw a guy almost walk into a post because he got distracted watching a girl eating an ice cream… so here we are.  
Thank-you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites - I'm so glad you enjoyed Strawberries and Cream, so I thought I'd say thank-you with this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or in anyway profit from writing about NCIS LA.

* * *

**Temptation on a Hot Day**

He'd always assumed she'd be one of those people who'd bite their ice creams.

One of those people whose teeth were made such that, sinking them through frozen martial was no different to munching on anything else. Rather than decidedly unpleasant if you came from a line of people whose teeth were just a little on the discerning side - Deeks didn't like using the phrase 'sensitive' despite using the toothpaste, which seemed to make the word larger and bolder each time he bought it.

As a general rule, not out of envy - just on principal, Deeks had a thing against people who crunched away on ice creams and frozen goods like carrot sticks. Right now, however, he was wishing like hell Kensi would stop taking 25-minutes to reduce her block of frozen lemonade on a stick, one swipe of her tongue at a time, and take a few big bites so it'd all be over and done with.

Yes, it was an incredibly hot day and they'd been stuck waiting, in the sun, for over an hour for one of Deeks CIs to show and then spent another 40 minutes dragging every useful fact out, from in-between every possible detail he'd been prepared to impart - which somehow included what he'd eaten in every meal since Tuesday and today was Friday. So it had seemed perfectly reasonable to feed Kensi's sugar addiction with a quick ice cream before climbing back into the car, which would be 100 degrees by now, for the slow crawl through peak hour traffic back to the Mission.

Having himself taken the faster, healthier and as far as his teeth were concerned, safer option of a frozen fruit smoothie and been done a good ten-minutes ago he really had very little else to do except watch Kensi eat hers. She on the other hand, was completely consumed by watching all the real-life inspiration for the terrible "reality" tv-shows she loves so much. And let's face it; the beach is renowned for people whose interpretation of 'appropriate swimwear' was inversely proportionate to their closeness to healthy BMI. Add in: small children, guys attempting to make whatever merger muscle definition they have seem more impressive and an abundance of people arguing with their various loved ones and it really was quite good viewing.

The fact that Kensi has managed to pick the _one spot_ on the entire shore where there isn't a hot female within sight was quite impressive, if you discount the obvious downside that _there isn't a single hot female in sight. _She says she picked it because of the incredible scene that the family is making over a child from another family trampling their child's sandcastle. To her credit, it was quite impressive. The two older women, presumably the mothers, we're shaking fists and pointing extravagantly between child and sandcastle with a completely European flamboyance for over exaggerating, while the men of the two families stood around and tossed in insulting remarks every time it looked like the argument, which was swiftly taking on family-feud proportions, might calm down. The children, seemingly oblivious, had moved on and were sitting together building a new sandcastle, a sight that further enraged both mothers.

Normally, that would have been enough to entertain Deeks, for however long it took to resolve or for someone hot to walk past. And it would have been if it wasn't that, no matter how he sat on the beach wall, short of getting up and moving or turning his back to her, he could always see Kensi's pink tongue licking that damn icy pole in his peripheral vision. It really was, incredibly distracting and with her so focused on her family drama, he could actually stare openly which usually required full body armour. Kensi, if she realised all the places his mind was going after almost half-an-hour of ice cream licking, would probably take his shoes and wallet and make him walk back to the Mission.

Worse still, it had finally gotten to the point where it was narrow enough on all sides to put the whole lot in her mouth rather than sticking her tongue out. If he doesn't managed to get the seven-letter-word starting with F out of his mind right now he'll need a cold shower before even contemplating the drive home...

"You coming Deeks or are you walking back?" Kensi's voice cuts through his distraction like a knife and for one horrible moment he thinks he's been caught.

But he hasn't.

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision of snow-covered mountains, Deeks has to rush to catch Kensi as she started her dash to get to the car first. Trying not to notice she used exactly the threat he'd predicted. One glance over his shoulder shows that the argument still waged between the mothers, the only thing that had changed was Kensi now wielded just a short wooden ice cream stick, no melting treat.

Stupidity has him wondering if she'd used her teeth to get the last of the ice off the stick.

It loses him the race for who gets to drive back, which was probably a good thing because he wasn't sure he'd be able to concentrate on something as mundane as the cars on the road around him right now.

Five minutes later he was cursing his smoothie (and Kensi's ice cream). He should know by now that Kensi's concept of driving should not, under any circumstances, be combined with consuming dairy.


End file.
